customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cocoa
Cocoa is a prominent hero in the War-Beasts series - designed to be a weapon of mass destruction by the insidous Metallurgist she instead rebelled and successfully freed four other War-Beasts, forming a resistance team against Metallurgist and the Metal Empire. History Cocoa's life began in the trees when she was just a common squirrel enjoying a simple life of nature - only to be spirited away in a ray of light one night and placed in one of Metallurgist's dreaded War-Pods, which "converted" her into a humanoid cyborg known as a War-Beast. Cocoa quickly learnt she was far from alone when many other War-Beasts emerged, each one starting as a common animal - picked at random by the insane Metallurgist to form his "Metal Empire". Although still a "newborn" at the time Cocoa's new intelligence made her question Metallurgist and the Metal Empire, eventually after little under a year of "service" she rebelled against Metallurgist and helped four other War-Beasts to do the same, together they escaped to a small suburb where they have been living ever since. Nearly twelve years have passed since Cocoa and her team rebelled and in that time she has learned the hard way that Metallurgist and his Metal Empire will never give up - this has only served to make her more determined to try and live her life without fear whilst still doing all in her power to stop Metallurgist and his minions from causing further harm to modern-day Earth and its inhabitants.. Appearance Cocoa appears as a 4ft 6in tall humanoid eastern grey squirrel - although internally she is an advanced metal machine with complex inner-workings and a biomechanical "brain" on the outside she seems very organic, complete with fur and synthetic skin which will grow back if damaged: her eyes are normally light brown but glow green when her robotic nature is revealed or when she exerts herself, due to her humanoid appearance she has extra fur on her head fashioned much like human hair, which she keeps at shoulder length with slight curls. Cocoa rarely dresses in anything other than a white shirt and jeans, she doesn't wear shoes and her jeans are modified to allow her tail to swing free. Personality Cocoa is a kind, compassionate and strong individual who has taken to her transformation surprisingly well, her strong sense of "right" and "wrong" was shown when she rebelled against Metallurgist upon learning she and the other War-Beasts were to be used as weapons and she showed she was not afraid to fight in order to uphold those beliefs. Cocoa is more calm than the hyperactive Rusty but is more sociable than the reclusive Vince, the one War-Beast she associates strongest with is Rayce - who shares many of her personality traits. Cocoa loathes Pandora with every fiber of her being due to her constant attempts to destroy Cocoa's new "family" - Metallurgist is also deeply loathed by Cocoa but like all the other War-Beasts she is also somewhat afraid of a being that holds such vast power and authority. Power Anatomy and Function All of Cocoa's powers are a result of being forcibly transformed by ultra-advanced science into a cyborg - the science used by Metallurgist is far beyond anything seen in the modern-age and as such is often labelled "magic": Cocoa's mind has been transferred into a cybernetic body and given human-level thought and awareness yet like all War-Beasts she retains a somewhat animal-form, resulting in the anthropomorphic structure she has now. Cocoa's individual powers are in-built and can be explained as follows: *'Superhuman Strength' (Cocoa is physically one of the most intimidating War-Beasts, being able to lift a tank with relative ease - her upper-limit is hard to determine but she is not infinite in strength: if anything her physical body provides a limitation in itself, since she would likely tear herself apart if she were to push her strength too far) *'Rocket Fist' (Cocoa's right fist can be detached and fired at opponents much like a rocket (minus explosive impact) - as can be expected being hit by this fast-moving object can cause considerable damage to unprotected targets and although she often loses the fist in the process she has many spares available: her fist is also capable of being re-attached if she manages to recover and can be ready for action again within a few minutes) *'Rocket Thrusters' (Cocoa's feet hide small rocket-thrusters which allow limited flight, she moves extremely fast in this form but has difficulty in controlling her accuracy due to the nature of rocket-flight) *'Biomech Eyes' (Cocoa's eyes are actually biomechanical constructs which allow both microscopic and telescopic vision as well as night-vision) *'Regenerative Structure' (Cocoa's body can regenerate at a rapid rate, making her virtually immortal but by no means invincible) *'Adaptive Learning' (Cocoa adapts to change quicker than normal, being able to form reasonably complex counter-attacks and learning from previous defeats so as to slightly improve her defences in future confrontations: given a sufficent amount of time this allows her to adapt to attacks and situations.) Strengths Cocoa is naturally durable, as a War-Beast she doesn't require food or air but enjoys the comfort they provide her regardless: likewise she is unable to be effected by extremes of temperature, though obvious exceptions exist (heat or cold sufficient to damage her inner-workings for example). Due to having a biomechanical "brain" she can be effected by psychic abilities, unlike many other machines - however she is resilient to disease and fatigue. Weaknesses As well as the aforementioned vulnerability to psychic abilities Cocoa requires short periods of rest to "refuel" - 2hrs minimum within the course of 3 days, failure to do this results in an emergency shut-down similar to passing out from exhaustion. Cocoa is also far from immortal and although both strong and durable she is not invulnerable and prefers to stay out of physical combat unless she has no other option: also like many squirrels she is a bit of a compulsive kleptomaniac, a weakness she tries hard to fight but gets her into trouble with other characters who mistake her behavior for simple thievery. Battle Stats Hero Level: 10.2 Agility: 8 Speed: 8 Strength: 10++ Endurance: 8 Willpower: 7 Category:Superheroes Category:Suxx